


Flagrante Delicto

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick takes Bruce to a place where they can be alone at this party.  Unfortunately, they’re not alone for long.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Flagrante Delicto

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Bruce/Dick week 2020! Prompt: Caught in the act.

Bruce liked secrets. He was good at them, good at keeping them. Secrets were deniable. Secrets were hidden.

Dick, on the other hand, did not like secrets, especially when he was the secret. Dick had been born for the center ring, for the spotlight. He wasn’t something to be hidden.

Or denied.

Dick was nineteen when it happened. He was old enough that Bruce didn’t feel as guilty about taking him to bed, but young enough that Dick was still reckless.

It happened at a party. Not a charity function, but some big birthday bash for one of Bruce’s rich so-called friends. Bruce almost didn’t go, until Alfred pointed out that he hadn’t actually been seen in public in quite a while. So, here they were, Bruce and Dick dressed in their casual best at a party neither wanted to be at.

Dick had grown into a fine young man, taller and strapping, though of course not nearly as big as Bruce. He cut a dashing figure in his tailored suit, and Bruce couldn’t help but watch Dick throughout the party.

It soon became apparent Dick knew Bruce was watching him. It was in the way Dick laughed, the way he swished his hips as he walked, but mostly it was in the sly looks he’d begun giving Bruce. Very casually, Dick guided Bruce away from the main party until he found a suitable place for them to be alone.

It happened to be a broom closet.

“Isn’t this cozy?” Dick asked, once the door was shut firmly behind them. Bruce was pressed uncomfortably close to Dick in the tight space, but Dick didn’t seem to mind at all.

Bruce rested one large hand on Dick’s lower back. “It certainly is...intimate.”

Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned, rolling his hips against Bruce’s. Bruce had never told Dick—he didn’t have to, really, the way Dick could read him—but when Dick took control like this, it really turned him on. Both hands slipped down to Dick’s ass and pulled him closer. Dick climbed up Bruce, wrapping his legs around his waist as Bruce held him.

“Hush, Robin,” Bruce said, mindful of how much noise Dick could make. Dick just moaned louder.

So much for that, then.

Dick started tugging on Bruce’s shirt, undoing the buttons to reach skin, his fingers slipping below Bruce’s undershirt. One hand on Dick’s ass, Bruce reached between them to undo their flies, rutting against Dick. Dick kissed his face, moaning breathily with each thrust. Bruce had almost gotten their cocks out when something tingled in the back of his mind.

What was it? It was so hard to concentrate with a willing and writhing Dick Grayson in his arms. But he’d just heard something? Yes, that was it. But what?

“—Got a score of gin stashed away to really get the party going,” came a voice from outside.

The door opened.

Light pooled into the dark closet.

Bruce froze. What would happen now? They’d been caught. Dick was of age, but what would happen to them if—?

“Get out,” Dick hissed.

“S-sorry!” said the person at the door. It shut again.

Bruce looked at Dick. For just a second, he caught a glimpse of an angry Dick Grayson, fiery and furious. Then it vanished, and Dick was smiling at him again.

Bruce stared blankly at him, half in awe, half in terror. Dick grinned.

“Where were we?” Dick asked, as if that interruption had been nothing.

He kissed Bruce again, moaning loud enough anyone still outside would get the hint to leave. Bruce’s whole life had flashed before his eyes in that moment they’d been caught, and he was still coming to himself as Dick grabbed him.

Sometimes, the best thing to do was just follow Dick’s lead. He groaned, and let Dick set their pace. They could deal with the fallout later. Right now, he had everything he needed in his arms.


End file.
